Chloe Carter
"Everything special about me? It came out of a rather expensive bottle." - C.Carter, c.2080 "So long as I maintain this Oath faithfully and without corruption, may it be granted to me to partake of life fully and the practice of my art, gaining the respect of all men for all time. However, should I transgress this Oath and violate it, may the opposite be my fate." - The Hippocratic Oath Dr. Chloe Carter is a new recruit to the UFEC Tombstone. She serves as a Corporal, reporting to Cmdr. King while operating in Chicago. Bio Chloe Carter was born on the 29th of July, 2057, in Dover, Delaware. She was raised by her father, who was an Elven executive at Saeder Krupp. George Carter had no time for relationships due to his busy workload, but did desire a child, and so arranged for a surrogate to carry Chloe. Chloe was doted on by her father growing up, often showered with gifts in the form of bioware and top-level education. She entered Oxford University in 2074, moving across the Atlantic and living on her own for four years while she studied an accelerated course in medicine. Due to Saeder Krupp being a Germany-based company, George Carter had ensured Chloe grew up learning the language impeccably for when she herself began working there. Through this, Chloe discovered she had a great liking for languages and cultures, and she took an elective in German and Russian while at University, earning top marks while gaining her M.D. After graduating in 2078, the newly qualified Dr Carter, to her father's chagrin, began an internship at Doc Wagon in New York. Seeking adventure, Chloe was combat trained and joined the ranks, often assisting with the emergency extraction of valuable clientele. Two years passed, until Chloe was called home to Delaware, only to be greeted with tragic news. In the past years, it had seemed that her father had been becoming increasingly forgetful and dizzy. Eventually, he was ordered to take time off work, during which he was diagnosed with an intense form of Alzheimer's. Chloe was stricken as she immediately began looking after her father, but George insisted she instead take his place as an Executive at Saeder Krupp, telling her he trusted no one else with his work. Chloe accepted, unable to disappoint her father in his fragile state. For the next three years, Chloe travelled the world as a liaison for Saeder Krupp, spending copious amounts of time in Europe and Asia, negotiating deals for medical care, and performing life saving operations on high-paying customers. The travelling further progressed Chloe's already talented foreign vocabulary, and she excelled in the boardroom of near enough every country she visited. However, by the time Chloe had returned home to visit her father, the man had deteriorated so rapidly that he no longer recognised her, his mind too far gone to perform the most basic of tasks. George Carter passed away quickly after his daughter's arrival. Ever since this happened, Chloe has harboured an intense feeling of regret for not doing more for her dad, and began pushing herself to do more with her talents. She abandoned the materialistic surroundings of Saeder Krupp, resigning three days after her father's funeral. Dr Carter enlisted in U.F.E.C in the December of 2084, after a brief interview with Rear Admiral Brian West. Medals Purple Heart (Twice Awarded) Chicago Operation Ribbon Magnus Inventus Notes Chloe speaks 16 languages in total, ranging from Arabic to Spanish. She is additionally fluent in ASL. She is a qualified yoga instructor, and exercises daily. Additionally, Chloe took a course in massage as a result of losing a bet, and found she actually quite liked the practice, from an arguably therapeutic standpoint. While at Oxford, Chloe took a part-time job bartending in a club called 'Omega'. She is known to make an impressive french martini. After meeting Victoria in Chicago, Chloe begins to think she recognises her, but can't remember where from. Victoria later remembers seeing Chloe on campus back in Oxford, and realises they went to the school at the same time. Chloe immediately strikes up a friendship with Larissa, as the two are transported into Chicago in the same aircraft. Being able to speak Russian fluently proved to be a useful ice-breaker with the arguably frosty Russian. She is currently teaching Larissa French. While undercover in an Ancient bar, Chloe was mortally wounded after being shot twice in the heart at point-blank range. She was stabilised by David, and required a heart transplant after emergency care. She has received a Purple Heart in recognition of this. In the climactic battle of the Chicago operation, Chloe was once again severely wounded after being stabbed with a sword by an Orc Adept, puncturing her newly healed abdomen and lungs. She did this in order to kill the enemy, getting close enough to him to inject him with two lethal doses of cyanide. She was revived by Agwe, and managed to remain conscious for the rest of the mission, before receiving medical treatment. For this, she received another Purple Heart. She was present during the cure dispersal, standing on one of the Renraku HQ buildings with Victoria. Carter's Russian lessons proved invaluable in the standoff with Kathryn the Terrible, as Sgt. Agwe managed to translate what the warlord was saying to him, and could add to the negotiations. Chloe was engaged previously for one year, through a three year relationship she had with a fellow Doc Wagon employee. She met Dan Powell during training week, and the two were inseparable for the majority of their time at Doc Wagon. The relationship fell apart as the couple became distant in the wake of George Carter's illness. Chloe discovered, a year into their engagement, that Dan had been having an affair with another employee at the hospital. This act of betrayal permanently ended their relationship, and friendship. However, the two share an apartment, that Dan wont sell, and can't afford to give Chloe her half of the money, so the deed remains in both their names. Chloe is currently dating Victoria King, though this is not common knowledge amongst the crew. After an altercation with the former Lieutenant, Ryan Sullivan, Chloe was left with minor burns to her left arm, as well as the left side of her face. As a result, Chloe opted to cut her once long hair short, and wears alice bands often when operating. She additionally required a course of synth-skin to cover the scars to her face. Chloe is a keen inventor, using her wide knowledge of biomedical sciences to give her an edge in warfare. To date, she has created the combat drug DeepJazz, the synthetic Cyberware modification EMPSkin, providing protection to people with cyber limbs from EMP damage, and she is currently prototyping an emergency alternative for paratroopers, the Grav-Nade. Category:Tombstone Crew